


Alpha of Hale

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crossdressing, Drowning, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Near Drowning, No MCD, Not Beta Read, Shipwrecks, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Step-siblings, Steter Week, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Stiles and Allison must flee to find their fathers, their ship wrecks and they find themselves on Wolf Island. Luckily their rescuers are more than happy to help them.





	Alpha of Hale

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Sterer week 2019, I started this for a different prompt but it didn't quite fit it so instead it's for Alpha Peter.

Alpha of Hale

"Our fathers are missing!" Stiles whispers loudly startling Allison awake. He quickly has a hand over her mouth motioning her to keep quiet. "Kate's taking control of the castle we have to get out of here now."

"What why?" Allison says keeping quiet even in her confusion as Stiles pulls her up tossing clothes at her as he quickly packs a few things. 

"Erica overheard Kate order her guards to lock us up so we wouldn't be a problem or try to escape. Body is going to help us get out of the castle." Stiles explains thrusting Allison's bag at her and going for a large portrait. It houses a secret passage they haven't played in since they were small and Allison and Chris had first come to the castle, well before their fathers had gotten married and united their kingdoms. 

"Why would Kate?" Allison whispers as Stiles ushers her in a single ball of light floating above his hand lighting their way.

"Honestly do you ever actually pay attention when your father is talking or are you to busy making moon eyes at Scott." Stiles hisses on edge.

"Lydia." Allison hisses affronted and Stiles at least blushes.

"Well clearly I am the better multitasker. Your father has been worried Kate will make a move for years. With our fathers missing it's the perfect time for her to make that move." 

"Oh. Oh no. You don't think she?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. Chris is her brother but I also wouldn't put it past her." Stiles says sadly.

"We have to find them."

"We will after we get to safety."

"Right lead the way." Allison follows Stiles down the twisting maze of hidden corridors.

-

They're on a ship dressed as their opposite sexes in an attempt to hide their identities as they make their way for the last port their fathers were seen at when a storm hits. The ship hits reef in the thrashing of the waves and it doesn't take long to go down. Allison and Stiles hold on to one another as well as they can as they are pulled under and down into the swirling sea.

-

Stiles comes to coughing up seawater with someone leaning over him blocking out the sun light. He turns to his side and is soon lifted by strong arms a hand striking at his back in an effort to help him along. "There yah go pup get it all out." Comes a man's voice.

Stiles wipes at his mouth once the water is out and the coughing has passed squinting up at the man. "Ally?" He questions wanting to know where she is, needing to know she is safe.

"I'm here Stiles, I thought you were dead." Allison is by his side tears in her eyes as she pulls him close.

"Not dead yet." He coughs out the bodice he's wearing rubbing uncomfortably. They're both soaked through and while it's obvious that Allison is not a man Stiles' secret is still safe. Stiles is shivering and Allison doesn't appear to be doing much better in the chill air.

"You pups will be fine." The man announces happily dragging them both toward a group of men scavenging the wreckage on the beach. "Alpha we have two survivors." He announces a hand on each of them to keep them from scampering away.

"What the hell is an Alpha?" Stiles asks as quietly as possible.

"I don’t know their chief or clan leader maybe?" Allison says just as quietly and despite their quiet words the men around them laugh making the two leery. 

A man at least as tall as Stiles approaches, handsome and rugged, scars scoring down the right side of his face and neck only adding to his appeal. Stiles licks his lips suddenly dry as he takes in the man who grins at him and Allison assessing them as well.

"Where are we? We need to get to a port or a town. We were on our way to visit family." Allison pipes up with their go to cover story for their journey forgetting manners. Stiles just nods his head in agreement. It's close enough to the truth that people have seldom become suspicious. One man had been but Boyd had taken care of him before taking his leave back to the castle. 

Stiles huddles closer to Allison trying to block as much of her form view as the man comes closer. The man doesn't pay the action much mind just smiles charmingly at them both. "Wolf Island and we will help you, though it is a long journey. We must first head to our home for supplies, and then we shall take you to the closest port town." The man says eyes locked on Stiles nose tilted up as he obviously inhales. Stiles suddenly doesn't feel the chill of the air or his wet clothes face pinking under the scrutiny regardless of the strange action.

"Thank you we would greatly appreciate it." Allison answers for them both pulling Stiles closer to herself with a frown.

"My name is Peter Alpha of Hale. Tell me your names." Peter insists eyes locked on Stiles who's mouth is suddenly dry again.

"I'm Allison and this is my sister Stiles." Allison pipes up and Stiles kind of wants to groan because they definitely should have come up with cover names at some point. At least no one presses for a last name.

"Stiles what an unusual name." Peter remarks and Stiles just frowns because he's heard that a hundred times. 

"It's a nickname." Allison adds quickly.

"It's lovely." Peter says and he actually sounds like he means it, Stiles doesn't know what to do with himself as his cheeks continue to darken. "Clothes, you'll need dry clothes for the journey."

"No." They both say at the same time startling the men around them. 

"We wouldn't want to put you and your men out. You're already helping us so much." Stiles says voice rough and he's hoping they just chalk it up to the saltwater he's swallowed.

"Oh it's no trouble sweetheart." The man says with a grin eyes tracking the length of his body, it's distracting. "We don't want the two of you to catch your death, there is a cave nearby to keep your modesty intact." 

"Yes a cave would be good. Thank you." Allison says elbowing Stiles when he doesn't say anything.

"What?" Allison shoots him a glare. "Yeah right uh cave, a cave sounds good." Stiles agrees and Peter just continues to grin at him.

-

They're given clothes that the men have gotten for some of their people back home. Allison is given similar clothes to the men intended for woman with a little more fabric in the bust area. Stiles on the other hand is presented a dress and Peter had looked so please he hadn't been able to get any argument out, just flushed anew and accepted the garments.

"This is a terrible plan." Stiles complains as he strips out of his own wet clothes. "It would be easier if I could just dry these."

"Oh it's fine. The plan is fine. And no magic." Allison assures and reminds she's already pulling on the last of her new clothes.

"You're not the one having to wear a corset." Stiles pouts as Allison comes over to assist.

"You look lovely." Allison try's to appease him, he just pouts more.

"But I can't breathe." Stiles complains hair dripping even as he tries to wring it out, he regrets not cutting it in months.

"Then we'll leave it off, claim that your ribs are sensitive from nearly drowning."

"That's true they are." Stiles admits rubbing at his ribs through the fabric of the dress. It's a deep green with golden flowers woven about, Allison's clothes have the same gold flowers but her garments are primarily brown. They're much lovelier than the clothes they had been disguising themselves in. "I don't want to offend our hosts though."

"It goes under the dress anyhow I'm sure they won’t care, they've been reasonable so far. If it was about modesty I'm sure they would have handed me one too, they probably just handed it to you because it technically goes with the dress." Allison assures already heading toward the mouth of the cave with the corset and their wet clothes. "Now hurry up so we can be on our way." 

-

Despite the fact that Stiles isn't wearing the corset under his dress Peter nor any of the other men seem offended. Peter just seems pleased as he effortlessly lifts Stiles onto his own horse climbing on behind him. Allison blushes as Derek, Peter's nephew does the same for her. Stiles blushes as Peter presses firmly to his back taking the reins and starting them on their journey inland.

-

Stiles is sore by the time they stop to make camp for the night. It's gotten colder out and dusk is starting to descend when they stop by a small stream. Allison is nearby blushing again but fairing far better than Stiles as she rides more often than he.

"I could help relieve your aches if you'd like." Peter offers practically purring into Stiles' ear who skirts away flushing again.

"No, no I am fine." Stiles insists biting the inside of his lip hard as he tries not to imagine what that would entail.

"Very well, perhaps another time." Peter is undeterred still smiling charmingly before turning to order his men to make camp.

"Looks like you have an admire." Allison says as she comes over and huddles close. Stiles doesn't realize how cold it really is till he no longer has Peter's heat pressed to his back warming him.

"We don't have time for admirers we have to find our fathers." Stiles hisses annoyed because even if they did have time there is still one big problem. Peter Alpha of Hale thinks he is a woman, and he would probably be awful disappointed if not angry were he to find out the truth.

"You find him attractive though. He actually seems interested unlike the people you normal find attractive." Allison says and Stiles pulls away from her despite the cold feeling a lick of betrayal at the harsh words.

"It doesn't matter, he thinks I'm a woman remember." He hisses batting Allison's hands away when she reaches for him again.

"I'm sorry." Allison honestly sounds it so Stiles just pouts as he lets her wrap around him helping to keep them both warm. 

Murdoch the man that had pulled them form the sea and presented them to Peter wanders over passing them both buckets. "Come on, you pups can help me get water for everyone." The man says cheerily leading them down to the stream, they ignore the strange nickname. Allison's foot slips on the slick grass and she takes Stiles with her as she goes down. They tumble toward the river but Murdoch manages to catch Allison keeping her from the icy depths. Stiles isn't so lucky.

The stream isn't so much a stream but a river, Stiles can attest to this fact as he's pulled under and downstream. He breaches the surface spitting out water and sucks a breath in hearing Allison's shouts before he's being pulled back under the murky depths. He can't hold his breath in the thrashing undercurrent. He tries he does but then he's sucking in a lung full of water. Despite how cold he is it still feels like his insides are turning to ice as it goes down.

Stiles’ vision is starting to darken when he's pulled from the water, pounding on his back helps him cough out the water in his lungs. Stiles is shaking, he doesn't think he's ever been this cold not even when he'd been pulled from the ocean earlier in the day. He leans heavily on the warmth holding him up. "I've got you sweetheart you'll be alright." Peter says holding him tighter.

They stay like that for a long moment before there is commotion and Allison along with sever of the men are there. Allison is at his side and pulling him from Peter who lets it happen and Stiles whines. She's nowhere near as warm as Peter even with his own clothes wet the man radiated heat. "Oh my God Stiles can you please stop trying to drown." Allison asks and Stiles barks out a laugh through chattering teeth. 

"You pulled me down so..." Stiles let's himself trail of pressing his face into the curve of Allison's neck wetting her clothes as he tries to stay warm. His shivering has grown worse since Peter let him go. His teeth chattering painfully. He can hear Peter barking orders and the others moving to comply.

Allison shuffles him along back to camp and he whines again hands grasping when she releases him. It doesn't last long she has a hold on him again and is leading him a little deeper into a thicket of woods. Then Allison is once again pulling away and Stiles really wishes she would stop that especially as she starts pulling at his clothes.

"Stiles stop it we have to get you out of these wet clothes." Allison hisses as he tries pulling away. He stops resisting because warm clothes sound like a solid start to getting warm again. It's another dress but he doesn't care, it's dry and warm and he helps as much as he can through the shivering. 

He's still so cold but Allison refuses to let him huddle to her while she's carrying his wet clothes. He trials after her tripping over roots as she leads them back to the main camp. A decent size fire is going and Stiles gravitates to it seeking its warmth.

Peter is there his own wet clothes hanging near the fire to dry. Peter grabs his arm and Stiles goes easily too cold to blush as he's pulled into Peter's lap a heavy cloak wrapped around them. Stiles melts in the hold soaking up the warmth as warm breath brushes across the back of his neck.

-

Stiles dozes but wakes when Peter shakes him still holding him tightly but holding a plate of meat up to him as well. "Eat up sweetheart." Peter encourages and Stiles is glad his cheeks are already heated from the fire. Peter's nose brushes at his neck breathing in and Stiles mouth opens in a little 'oh'. He's pretty sure he hears a growl but it's hard to tell with the wind whipping about. Peter is urging him to eat again and he puts it out of mind. 

He takes a piece one handed not wanting to let more of his body out into the cold air than necessary. Peter grabs his own before passing it, he pulls away slighting enough to take a bite before moving closer again. 

Stiles looks around the camp spotting Allison laughing and chatting with Derek. They're close talking mostly between themselves with Derek's heavy cloak spread out over the both of them. Stiles isn't sure if the flush of Derek's face is from the wind, fire, or Allison. As he watches Allison leans closer hand brushing Derek's arm Stiles has a good idea of which it is.

"They seem to be hitting it off." Peter comments chin hooked over Stiles shoulder.

"Seems like it." Stiles agrees taking another bite. 

"How are you feeling?" Peter asks and Stiles pauses to truly asses himself. He's achy, limbs full of pins and needles and his head feels like it's full of wool but he doesn't say any of that.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Stiles says softly and Peter huffs against his neck in disbelief. 

"It was my pleasure sweetheart." Peter says instead of calling Stiles on his fib pulling him tighter.

After they eat it's not long before Stiles starts dozing again the heat that surrounds him and his full belly help him to drift off easily. He wakes briefly as he's maneuvered onto his side Peter plastered to his back. Peter shushes him telling him to go back to sleep and it's easy when he's this warm and tired already. 

-

Stiles feels worse the ache deeper the next day but the pins and needles have receded so he counts that as a win. Peter keeps him bundled up in front of him on the horse as they travel and he is very grateful for the heavy fur swaddled around him. Allison stays close by all day from her place on Derek's horse. The three of them and the men chatting while Stiles dozes in and out still tired.

The day is mostly a blur for Stiles they stop a few times to eat and rest the horses. When he feels like he's really starting to hurt Peter's got a hand on him and then everything feels better but he also feels slow and fuzzy. It's very confusing. Peter keeps him close all day protective in a way no one has ever actually been over him and it makes fondness curl in Stiles belly.

-

They make camp again in a large clearing this time they use several small fires instead of one large one. "How come we have multiple small fires this time?" Allison questions she and Derek are at the same fire as Stiles and Peter all sharing a plate of meat and a loaf of bread amongst themselves. 

"We're passing through a clan territory that belongs to an alpha who barely adheres to the treaties and doesn't like visitors much. We're hoping to get through without drawing attention from him." Peter answers with a shrug even as he sounds annoyed. 

"Normally we wouldn't go this way with two pups but we're already late getting back." Murdoch pipes in as he's passing leaving a tankard of water with them before wandering off.

"Why are you late?" Stiles asks voice still raspy from coughing up water twice the previous day.

"Complications with negotiations, nothing we couldn't sort out." Peter assures with a grin fingers petting at Stiles neck. The shiver that takes through him is not form the cold.

There is a loud echoing howl on the wind and everyone freezes, the hand on Stiles' neck tightens significantly almost hurting. Then it's gone and Peter and everyone else is moving tossing dirt on the fires to smother them. Stiles goes to question but Murdoch is there huddling Allison and him close to a tree in the shadows covering their mouths to keep them from speaking.

"The demon wolf." Someone says worriedly. 

"Quiet." Someone hisses angrily.

Peter and Derek strip their cloaks and wrap them around Allison and Stiles without a word. Stiles is thankful for the extra warmth but he misses Peter's body heat more. "Keep them close." Peter says firmly to Murdoch who makes an agreeing noise as he releases their mouths.

"Keep quiet and keep your head down, they don't like outsiders." Peter has a hand on Stiles' cheek caresses and Stiles just nods in agreement. He can see Allison out of the corner of his eyes doing the same. Murdoch pulls them closer again pulling the hoods up on their cloaks when Peter and Derek step back moving to the center of their camp with the men forming a semi-circle around them. They wait with baited berth for the Demon Wolf to show. 

It isn't a real wolf but a man with a stick tapping against the ground to lead his way. He is flanked by four other intimidating but seemingly normal people, one woman and three men. Their leader stops a few feet from Peter at the center tipping his head "Peter what brings you to my woods?"

"Deucalion, we were just passing through. We're a few days behind schedule to return home." Peter tilts his head as well.

"Announcing yourself would have been polite." Deucalion says wandering the semicircular slowly.

"Apologies we're trying to make good time." Peter says tensing as Deucalion passes by Stiles and Allison cloaks pulled high hiding their face from view.

"Of course." Deucalion pauses abruptly a strange glow coming from his eyes making them look red as he turns in the direction of Allison and Stiles. "An Argent." Deucalion hisses and he's on Allison before anyone can stop him eyes glowing brighter and features shifting. Murdoch pushes Stiles to the side going to block Deucalion but he is easily thrown away.

Stiles feels panic rising as he sees Allison try and lift a knife to strike at the man, demon, something he doesn't quite know. It's knocked form her hand effortlessly the hand around her throat tipped with dangerous looking claws keep any new air from entering her airway. The man is snarling and there are answering growls from the men around them most eyes shining an orange gold, a handful of blue and Peter's a deep red. Those that have come with Deucalion all shine that same red and looking at them all Stiles realize what they all are. Werewolves he's never actually met one but it's the only creature he knows of that really fits. 

"Let her go." Peter snarls him and Derek both moving closer. As they move the four alpha werewolves that flanked Deucalion into the field move to protect him.

"She isn't an Argent, not really, not anymore!" Stiles shouts moving closer pushing at Deucalion who hardly bats an eye. "Please let her go." He tries to insist as he's batted away just as easily as the knife had been.

"Unless you want to join in her fate I suggest you stand down pup." Deucalion snarled hand tightening as Allison kicks out uselessly. 

"I said let her go!" Stiles shouts his spark rushing up nearly blinding in its intensity. Deucalion drops Allison then who collapses to the ground coughing. Derek moves to check on her and keep anyone else form getting to close. Deucalion turns to Stiles head tilted in curiosity. 

"What are you?" Deucalion move closer ignoring the slight burn touching Stiles causes as he cups the man's face pulling him closer. They both ignore the snarling from Peter behind them.

"Stiles." He answers lamely most of his mental faculties focused on Allison's safety. He wants to get closer to help her but he can't move from Deucalion's grasp even with magic offensively he's practically useless this close.

Deucalion chuckles amused by Stiles’ answer. Pulling Stiles closer he buries his nose in Stiles’ neck inhaling deeply. Stiles stays frozen with a predator so close to his neck it's nothing like when Peter has been close. There is no warmth growing in his gut only cold dread.

"A spark." Deucalion announces cheerfully hands caressing and Stiles would very much appreciate it if the man would stop. "Who likes to play dress up, lovely.” Deucalion whispers grinning like it's his birthday and Stiles doesn't like it one bit.

"Leave her alone." Allison chokes out angrily her voice sounds worse than Stiles' and even he can pick up the darkening around her throat in the moon light. Deucalion huffs a laugh as he presses close to Stiles skin again unimpressed by her display.

"I'll take Stiles in place of you." Deucalion's hands tighten on Stiles and his spark rises up but he can't do much this close not without irreparably harming himself and those close by. "Calm little spark I have no intention of killing you." That doesn't actually make Stiles feel any better.

"You can't!" Allison shouts and everything erupts into chaos. Deucalion's hold on Stiles breaks as Peter and another of the Hale men charge him several others blocking the other alphas in their attempts to assist. Allison is there grabbing him and pulling him away from the fighting. Derek staying close to then making sure none of Deucalion's people can get at them.

One of the alphas makes it past a few of the men, heading for where they are. Derek heads him off before he can make contact. It's just him against the hulking alpha. The others are too engrossed with fighting off the other four with only one alpha werewolf amongst their own ranks. If there were more of them they might be faring better but as it is they're out matched.

Stiles wants to help but the Hale men are too close to the attacking alphas. Any offensive magic he might use would definitely hurt them as well. It's when the brut that is attacking Derek manages to get a deep gash on Derek before tossing him aside that there is an opportunity. He's headed toward Stiles and Allison and no one’s close. Allison moves behind Stiles at his urging and Stiles draws his spark up and forces it toward the alpha through his outstretched palm. Fire erupts engulfing the stalking alpha, he shouts in pain running in a tight circle before running back once he came.

The fighting peters out, Deucalion and his alphas chasing after their own man who's entire body has been engulfed in flames. Stiles makes to move toward Derek to check on him but wobbles dangerously. He's always tired after using a large burst of magic.

"Stiles?" Allison calls worriedly and it sounds muffled like he's underwater again the ground coming up to meet him.

-

When Stiles starts to come to he is surrounded by Peter on the back of his horse again the sun high in the sky. He blinks against the sun in his eyes trying to burrow deeper but there is nowhere to go when straddling a horse. Peter snuffles against his neck breathing deeply rubbing his check and chin against Stiles hair and neck.

"Finally awake sweetheart." Peter breathes against his neck and Stiles just makes a displeased groaning noise he's still so tired. Peter stops the horse his men moving to follow his direction as Peter gets off pulling Stiles down. 

Allison is there again and he doesn't like the way her neck looks but she won’t let him touch her neck. She pulls him into a thicket encouraging him to pee and it's only then that he realizes how full his bladder is. They splashes some water over this hands scrubbing at them before Stiles is gulping down the unused water while Allison pets at his hair.

Stiles let's her lead him back to the camp tiredly trailing her. It's just as they're leaving the tree line that he manages to get his hands on her neck. "Stiles no." Allison insists but it's too late his spark is rising and as she glows with him he knows the healing is taking effect. Luckily Peter is there to catch him when he passes out this time.

-

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop putting yourself in danger." Peter mumbles into Stiles hair as he comes to the sky is dark, the only light source coming from the dying ambers of a fire. Stiles makes a non-committal noise as Peter holds him tighter. They're laying down the others all must be a sleep the only sound the rustle of the trees in the wind and the crackle of the fire. "Are you hungry?" 

Another non-committal noise that Peter decides to ignore as he pulls Stiles into a seated position. There is food nearby meat already pulled apart, some sort of berries and bread. Peter huffs when Stiles won’t leave the cloak wrapped around them to grab any. So he plucks a piece of meat from the plate holding it to Stiles lips.

Lips and tongue brush against Peter's fingers as Stiles takes the bite chewing slowly. Peter is quick to follow it up with a berry then some bread before repeating the order. Stiles chews happily content to stay warm and be feed Peter making a low contented growling noise behind him. 

-

"So you're a spark?" Peter asks Stiles is twisted into the most comfortable position he can while on a horse. It's still not comfortable at all.

"Yeah, and you're werewolf." Stiles says with an awkward shrug.

"An Alpha werewolf.” Peter points out with a wide grin eyes flashing for show.

"Can I ask some questions about werewolves?"

"Can I ask some questions about sparks?" Peter counters.

Stiles sucks his bottom lip between his teeth looking at Peter from under his lashes. Peter tracks the movement of his lip and Stiles feels a familiar flush taking over. "I'll answer what I can."

-

"How much farther is it?" Stiles asks rubbing at his sore ass and legs he is not meant to ride this much. He regrets not taking riding lessons more seriously but he just never had a knack for it. He has always excelled more at activities that involve books and strategy. 

"Can't you just use your magic on yourself pup?" Murdoch asks cheerful and laughing.

"No, I can only heal other people." Stiles admits with a pout frowning when Allison makes sarcastic cooing noises over his pain. "I hate you." He seethes at her as she laughs.

"No you don't." Allison calls but still ducks behind Derek just in case Stiles decides to go after her. He's honestly considering trying to decide if Derek will let him, the man clearly likes Allison. Derek has several siblings though so he might be willing to let Stiles get to Allison. It's not like he is going to hurt her just tickle her till she begs for mercy or sit on her till she apologizes. Harmless sibling things, things he's libel to get hurt during. The last time he'd tickled her he had gotten an 'accidental' elbow to the jaw.

He's weighing his options when a heavy hand clasps over his neck. He doesn't have to turn to know it's Peter it's an instinctual knowledge he probably shouldn’t have developed so quickly. Then it feels like he's floating his knees are trying to give out and he can't feel the pain anymore. "Is this a werewolf thing?" Stiles slurs out slumping as Peter catches him.

"Yes sweetheart." Peter confirms chuckling as Stiles presses his face into the man’s shoulder. 

"It's nice." Stiles slurs again just enjoying the feeling of the pain drain and being pressed against Peter. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of that.

-

"How much longer will it be?" Allison asks when they make camp. Her and Stiles are currently huddled close while Peter and Derek discuss plans across the fire form them.

"Should make it to our home before night fall tomorrow. We can get you to a port soon after." Derek tells her with a kind smile that looks just a little sad.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you." Allison says softly and Stiles can tell by the look in her eyes what she wants to offer Derek as 'payment' he totally understands.

"Yeah you've done so much for us." Stiles agrees just as softly blinking when Peter is suddenly right there. A blush paints his cheeks and he's glad for the first time in his life that he's never been able to grow facial hair as Peter cups his cheek.

"I know how you can properly thank me." Peter says grinning, Stiles would back away but he's grown awful fond of all of Peter's smiles. "You shall be my mate. We will be married once we make it back to our home." Peter proclaims voice getting louder to announce it to his men.

He kisses Stiles cheek before swiftly moving away his men already congratulating him and cheering.

"Oh no this is bad." Stiles whispers at Allison panicking.

"No, no it's fine." Allison says back a tight smile plastered to her face, at least one of them looks happy about it. "Smile." She hisses elbowing him.

"I can't be his wife Allison, or are you forgetting I am not a woman!" Stiles hisses back but plasters a smile on not wanting to offend their rescuers. 

"Clam down you'll get married get him drunk you can just lie to him about the wedding night." Allison offers with a shrug. "We need them to get us back on our journey. What are the chances you'll ever see him after?" She asks and Stiles doesn't like the way never seeing Peter again makes him feel. "If somehow you do. You like him, he likes you. You can ease him into the both of you have penises thing. You'll have your whole lives."

"I, Ally this is a terrible idea." Stiles insists. 

"Everything will be fine." Allison just leaves him to be jovial with Derek and the others.

-

It ends up being nightfall by the time they reach Hale land and well past midnight before they get to the home the main Hales reside in. Peter announces their immanent wedding for the next day and Stiles feels panic curling higher trying to choke him. It's pushed down by the brilliant happy smiles Peter keeps sending him as the man wraps around him during the welcome home celebration. 

Peter and Derek escort them to a guest sweet when the merriment starts to wind down. Allison diapers in the door first and Derek quickly leaves so Peter and Stiles can have a private moment. Peter backs Stiles up against the wall their lips a hairs breathe away.

"Till tomorrow my mate." Peter says adoringly and then he's pressing his lips to Stiles. Oh that's nice, Stiles is melting as Peter slowly licks into his mouth. Peter is pulling away well before Stiles is ready for the kiss to end. He pulls at Stiles bottom lip with his teeth caresses Stiles cheek and then he's gone down the hall. Stiles resists the urge to call him back.

-

Stiles wakes to banging on the door and promptly falls out of bed as he turns to look in that direction. Allison bites her lip in an effort not to laugh as she gracefully makes her way to the door. A woman a few years older than them holding a wooden box comes in followed by one closer in age to them.

"Good morning, I'm Cora." The younger woman speaks indicating herself. "and this is my sister Laura." Laura smiles kindly placing the box on the end of the bed as Stiles hefts himself up from the floor.

"Morning." He says sheepish. 

"We brought your dress for the ceremony.” Laura explains lifting the lid. Stiles peaks over the edge at silken fabric and delicate lace it's beautiful. 

"It's beautiful." Allison speaks fingers tracing over embroidered moons along the collar. Stiles just nods his head at a loss for words. There is another knock on the door and Cora moves hurriedly to open it directing a large tub into the room. 

"We thought you might like to bath before your nuptials.” Laura says waggling her eyebrows with a grin and Stiles blushes sadness curling at his edges. It's clear she really means before consummation and that isn't going to happen even if he would a hundred percent be on board with it Peter is expecting something other than a penis.

"We will leave you to your privacy if you need assistance with anything have Isaac come and get one of us. He will be waiting outside your door." Laura says as the bath is being filled.

"Or we could stay and assist you now." Cora offers with a waggle of her own eyebrows and Stiles is blushing harder.

"No, no I can assist Stiles. Thank you." Allison insists with a blush of her own.

"Fine. See you at the wedding then." Cora pouts then grins before slipping out the door with Laura. 

They linger by the bed till the tub is full and they're left alone. Two basins with arm water are brought in and Stiles uses one to scrub his body before he sinks into the tub. The steam relaxes him and it's hard to focus on his worries as Allison adds some soaks that have been brought in as well.

Stiles does splutter when Allison sinks into the tub as well surprised. "I want a bath too." She says with a shrug nudging at Stiles till he moves from the center. It's a tight fit but they make it work. "Just like when we were kid." Allison says relaxing against the edge.

"I remember you taking up less room back then." Stiles complains laughing when Allison splashes him.

-

"You look beautiful." Allison says smoothing down the skirt of his dress. He has to agree he doesn't even look like himself with his hair pulled into a flower crown and the pale silk and lace lying smooth over his pale skin.

"This is a bad idea Allison." Stiles says again nervous. 

"Nonsense." Before Stiles can respond there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Allison smiles as Derek comes in the man smiles blindingly back at her.

"From Peter." Derek holds out an intricately carved box to Stiles.

"It's beautiful but it's too much." Stiles says as he opens it a delicate woven crown with moonstone sits on a bed of satin.

"You are getting married." Derek offers with a shrug.

"Lean down so I can put it on you Stiles." Allison already has the crown out of the box. Stiles does as he's told bending low enough for her to easily place it.

"This is from me and my sisters it's tradition." Derek explains presenting Stiles with a garter of small white flowers.

"Thank you it's lovely." Stiles lifts the skirt of his dress and Allison slips down placing the garter for him.

"You're welcome." Derek says smiling at Allison before ducking back out of the room.

-

Stiles might hyperventilate, he's getting married. There had been an ongoing joke going on at court for years that his father would have to arrange a spouse for him. But here he is about to be married to a man that has chosen him a man who thinks he is a woman.

"Breath Stiles." Allison has a hold on his arm and is leading him out the door into the great hall. Stiles doesn't breath till he sees Peter's smiling face at the end of aisle all of the fear and worry draining out of him. He forgets why he is against this in the first place.

-

When the shaman says Stiles full name there is a moment where his fears creep back in. Peter tilts his head there is a moment of recognition before it's gone. Stiles’ fears dissipate with it at the soft happy look Peter continues to give him.

-

Peter kisses him with vigor to catcalls from their audience when the shaman announces them wed. It's a blur after that merriment abound. Stiles and Peter are congratulated by everyone who comes near them. There is a dancing, food, and drink, lot of drink.

At one point Peter kneels before him and hikes his dress up. Stiles blushes, Peter is careful to only go as high as he needs to retrieve the garter with his teeth. Least they give their guests even more of a show. Regardless everyone is delighted and Derek catches it and proceeds to make moon eyes at Allison for the rest of the night.

-

Stiles is nervous sweat slicking his body under the layers of his dress. He's married, married to Peter Hale Alpha of the Hale territory. Only one problem really Peter still doesn't know Stiles is a man.

They're alone now away from the festivities but Peter doesn't seem very drunk, hardly intoxicated at all. "Hello mate." Peter whispers huskily as he moves in close lips brushing over the skin of Stiles neck.

"Peter." Stiles voice breaks off as the man nips at his neck hands starting to pull the skirt of his dress up. "Peter, Peter." Stiles tries again as claws slice through the lacing on his dress causing the bodice to loosen. Peter's kissing him through the dress down the center of his chest seemingly uncaring about the flatness of his new wife as he kneels.

"Peter stop." Stiles begs hands framing Peter's face and he does stop lips pressed to Stiles stomach through layers of fabric as he turns his eyes up to Stiles.

"Are you nervous? I promise to be gentle." Peter says softly into the fabric fingers inching the fabric of his skirt up just a little more.

"Peter." His fingers stop moving abruptly at the tone.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart." Peter insists eyes worried.

"I, I have to tell you something." Peter just looks at him imploringly and Stiles continues. "I'm not what you think I am." Stiles says cringing.

"And what do I think you are?" Peter asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"A woman." Stiles says simply and Peter just laughs against his stomach a full body thing that shakes them both. Stiles makes an offended noise and Peter attempts to reign himself in refusing to let the man pull away.

"Mieczysław Stilinski." Peter starts and of course he says Stiles true name perfectly. He stands keeping a hold on Stiles so he can't pull away. "I know you were born a man." Peter says earnestly.

"You did how? Why did you keep giving me dresses to wear?" A Stiles asks relieved but still seeking answers.

"I could smell you." Peter presses his nose close again inhaling deeply and licking a stripe up Stiles neck. "I thought the dresses were your preference."

"They aren't we were trying to hide who we are." Stiles admits not protesting when Peter goes to hike up his dress again. 

Peter hums against his neck teeth scraping. "I was admittedly surprised to be marrying the prince of the Stalinski-Argent clan. Till you told your name to the shaman I thought you were just helping Allison escape." Peter admits kissing along Stiles neck. 

"Oh" Stiles says dumbly gasping as Peter nips at his ear.

"Now that we've got everything straightened out may we return to our wedding night activities?" Peter asks breath hot against his ears as fingers hike the skirt of his dress up again.

"Yes, yes definitely." Stiles says enthusiastically. Stiles blinks dumbly as Peter is suddenly kneeling again he had been moving in to kiss the man again only to get air. He pouts at the missed opportunity before reality comes back into frame.

Peter is under his dress, what. Peter is under his dress and oh, yeah he's on board. Peter has got his mouth on Stiles' dick sucking him in and Stiles has had a handful of blowjobs over the years but they were all subpar amateurs by comparison. 

Stiles fists his hands in his own dress resting them on Peter's shoulders as he moans in the dimly lit room. Peter's hands are claw tipped and skimming Stiles legs sending more heat flaring through him at the gentle dangerous scratch. Peter pulls back licking at the tip and Stiles whines hands moving to press at Peter's scull through the dress. The man obliges the push of Stiles' hands eagerly. Sucking him down and hollowing his cheeks one hand coming up to roll Stiles balls.

"Peter." Stiles tries to warn the man but all he does is plant his nose in Stiles curls and suck harder. Stiles shoots his seed down Peter's throat with moans of appreciation. Whining when it gets to be too much, as Peter suckles not wanting to miss a drop.

"Peter." This time Stiles says the man’s name in a whine needing him to stop. Peter pulls off huffing against his hip before moving out from under the dress. Stiles drops lower grabbing at the man’s face and bringing him into a messy kiss. Stiles can taste himself as Peter rights them deepening the kiss.

Peter kisses along Stiles neck turning him so he can press along Stiles’ back pulling at his dress. Peter pulls it down off Stiles shoulders and neither one of them is bothered by the sound of ripping fabric. Peter kisses down Stiles back pressing him forward and out of his dress to the bed.

Stiles falls to the bed easily Peter covering him still kissing at his back as hands caress all of Stiles’ exposed skin. Stiles flips over when Peter pulls away tearing at his own clothes as Stiles watches. Peter makes quick work of all of his clothes before cover Stiles again hungry lips finding Stiles'. 

Stiles isn't sure where Peter got slick from but when a finger probes him it's definitely slippery with it. Peter works fast but thorough, he wants to be in his mate as quickly as possible but is unwilling to hurt him. Stiles' nails rake against Peter's skin, scratching at his nipples as Stiles moans begging for more as Peter opens him.

Peter removes his fingers and Stiles would whine but Peter is already pressing in filling him so much better than fingers ever could. Peter is on edge eyes flashing red as his supernaturally long teeth scrape lightly at Stiles skin, thrusting deeply. Stiles arches his back meeting Peter's thrusts wanting more as heat quickly pools low in his belly.

"Peter." Stiles moans out as Peter works in and out of him hands curling around his shoulders to keep Stiles tight to his body. Stiles dick is trapped between them the friction working in his favor. "Peter I'm gonna." Stiles doesn't finish his sentence as Peter bites hard into his neck and then he's cumming release smearing between them. Peter continues to thrust licking at the bite on Stiles neck.

"Shushes sweetheart almost, I'm almost there." Peter promises as Stiles whines oversensitive and he isn't lying. Two more hard thrusts and Peter is shooting his own release into Stiles whose dick gives a little jerk of interest but doesn't rise.

"You bit me." Stiles mumbles against Peter as he slumps on top of him. Peter holds tight to Stiles just breathing against him and licks the bite again grinning as a shiver takes through Stiles.

"Of course you are my mate." Peter kisses just under Stiles ear before rolling off and out of Stiles. Stiles frowns at the feel but let's Peter pull him up the bed.

"I've read about mates but I doubt it was all that accurate. Will you tell me later?" Stiles asks tiredly snuggling close to Peter.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Peter promises pulling Stiles half on top of himself and burying his nose in Stiles hair.

-

"Is it weird that I miss the dresses?" Stiles asks the next morning wearing some of Peter's clothes till they can find some that will fit him better. He frowns at the familiar feel of the leather encasing his legs tightly. 

"I can get you some more if you would like." Peter offers with a leer.

"Maybe for when we're alone." Stiles says with a blush.

"Anytime you want my mate." Peter draws Stiles into his lap kissing him deeply.

-

"Peter we still have to find a port, we were looking for our fathers and we have to find them." Stiles brings up at breakfast.

"I've already set the men to preparations. We can ride out in two days’ time." Peter runs a hand over Stiles cheek.

"We?" Stiles bites his lip hope building.

"Of course sweetheart, anywhere you go I shall follow." Peter laughs as Stiles is suddenly in his lap and kissing him breakfast forgotten. 

-

"There are men here seeking an audiences they're from the kingdom of Beacon Hills." Murdoch announces that afternoon watching worriedly as Stiles tenses.

"Who are they?" Stiles asks relaxing minutely as Peter rests a hand on the back of his neck comforting him.

"They wouldn't say." Murdoch looks to Peter for direction.

"Bring them to the hall." Peter says firmly. Murdoch nods and then disappears again. "You can stay here if you would like I won't let anyone hurt you." Peter promises. 

"I can't spend the rest of my life hiding." Stiles says frowning. Peter kisses Stiles forehead before rising and pulling Stiles with him. 

"Then we shall present a united front."

-

"Daddy!" Allison and Stiles both shout at the same time all sense of decorum thrown out the window as the two race across the room. John and Chris both find themselves with their arms full.

"How did you two get here, we though Kate would be holding the two of you hostage for sure." Chris says as he and John trade which child they are hugging. 

"Erica overheard her plan and Boyd helped us get out of the castle." Stiles explains hugging Chris tightly.

"Then our ship went down, what are you two doing here. Last we heard you were in Orlay." Allison questions maneuvering them into a group hug. 

"It was a trap we escaped thanks to Jackson." John says nodding his head towardsthe man behind them looking worse for wear but alive.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you." Stiles says and Jackson looks like he's going to complain but instead melts into the hug Stiles pulls him into. 

"Ditto." Jackson says hugging back he let's go abruptly at a growl behind them.

"Are you the jealousy type?" Stiles asks with a little laugh as Peter comes up and wraps an arm around him.

"No." Peter lies pressing his nose into Stiles hair.

"Right." Stiles laughs again.

"Something we should know?" John asks he and Chris are both watching Stiles and Peter with suspicion. 

"Yeah so dads this is my husband Peter Hale." Stiles says grinning John chokes on his own spit and Chris just stares like his brain needs to reboot.

"Pleasure to meet you." Peter offers with a charming grin neither man looks impressed.

"You got married?!" John asks angrily. 

"Surprise." Stiles offers lamely they look even less impressed though Chris' lips twitches up like he wants to smile. Allison is choking in her attempt not to laugh.

"It's a smart political move, you'll be needing an army." Derek pipes in clearly uncomfortable. 

"That isn't why we got married." Peter sounds offended at the very notion, Stiles smiles up at him fondly. "We will of course assist you in any endeavors to retake your kingdom." Stiles pulls Peter into a kiss.

"Our endeavor would greatly improve if you'd stop pawing at our son." John grumbles and Allison can't hold her laughter in.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
